


Finding Him A Jedi

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody and Ponds are worried big brothers, Gen, Rex is basically the reason for this but he isn't actually present, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The power of paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Rex is given a company. Cody is very proud of his younger brother but not pleased with some things he sees on the paperwork. There is only one thing to do: Find Rex a Jedi.Set in the Soft Wars AU by Project0506
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 17
Kudos: 414
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Finding Him A Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oncoming Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785642) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 
  * Inspired by [The Art Of Bajur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459539) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> So this was actually the first thing I wrote for Soft Wars, but I left it sitting in my WIP folder for awhile because I wasn't sure about it.
> 
> But after some discussions over on the Soft Wars Discord last night, I figured why not? And gave it one last read through/edit/polish up and here we are.....Thanks to Projie and CmonCmon for the extra push!
> 
> Inspired by ch 2 of The Art of Bajur by Project0506

Cody was both incredibly proud and incredibly nervous when he found out Rex was getting promoted to Captain and getting his own company. The Marshal Commander knew how skilled his vod’ika was, but he also knew really kriffing well that GAR command did not. Rex was a CT. He was an ARC trained one, yes, but he was not a CC. He didn’t have any of the command training the CCs all received. Theoretically he should never be in the position of being in charge of an entire company outside of battlefield emergencies. That they were willfully, intentionally putting him in command…it wasn’t right. It implied all kinds of things for the company that Cody didn’t want to think about. 

He tried to tell himself he was worrying for nothing. That it wasn’t going to be as bad as he was fearing. He sent Rex a private comm congratulating him on his impending promotion and promising they would talk soon. They would need to be in contact professionally since Rex’s newly assigned company was part of the 501st legion, which in turn was part of the Third Systems Army that Cody’s own General commanded. Not that they needed an excuse, but it was nice to have one, just in case.

And if he said a quick prayer for strength for Rex…no one needed to know.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody could not believe what he was reading. No. No. This could not be accurate. There had to be a mistake. Missing documents. Something. Anything. 

He desperately searched through dozens of forms and sets of documents. He switched datapads and went through more paperwork. Dread sank further into his bones with each set.

This was the confirmation of _all of his worst fears_ in writing on official GAR documentation.

This…this could not be happening. 

Correction. 

He was not going to allow this to happen. Not like this.

He might not be able to _stop_ it but there were things he _could do to help_.  
_He_ was just going to need some help to make that help happen. He would have made any promises necessary, offered an infinite amount of favors, if it meant making this even the slightest bit better for Rex. Fortunately, he wasn’t going to have to do so.

He reached for his comm.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Ponds was doing paperwork when his comm chimed. He wanted to finish the sentence he was typing before he checked it since it wasn’t a Priority Alert, so he continued to work. It chimed again. And again. Sighing Ponds picked up the comm. Three messages from Cody, on a private comm. That was unusual.

Cody: Ponds! You need to look at the paperwork for Rex’s new company.  
Cody: Now.  
Cody: This is Important.

Ponds could feel his squad mate’s tension in the few short lines. Cody didn’t add extra capital letters without good reason. Ponds was almost afraid to look. If Cody, arguably the steadiest of them all, was upset like this than Ponds knew what he was about to see was going to be very, very bad. He took a deep breath and replied.

Ponds: Ok, I’m checking now.

Ponds grabbed a different pad and looked for the paperwork. His grip tightened as he did. This could not be right. Could it? 

Ponds: Kote. Tell me I am not seeing this. TELL ME he’s not actually the highest-ranking officer in his entire company and that it is more cohesive than it looks? Tell me there’s a paperwork mistake and there’s a bunch of whole squads there. And a CC.

Ponds waited anxiously for Cody’s reply.

Cody: If I told you those things I would be lying. They gave him a company that no one would touch. They gave our vod’ika a company that they expect to never survive.

Ponds: He would have volunteered for that, had they asked. And you know it.

Cody: But. They. Didn’t. 

Ponds: Ni kar'taylir. 

Cody: They just gave a CT with no official command training a company and wrote them all off as even more expendable than the rest of us. We know how much training he did with us and with the other CCs, but GAR command sure as kriff doesn’t. As far as they know, most advanced thing he went through was ARC training. They intentionally assigned this to someone they thought didn’t have the training for it because they want a scapegoat if they need one for this company failing fast.

Ponds: We cannot do anything about it now, nor would he want us to even if we could. They are his now. He will not turn his back on them.

Cody: I know. I know. Believe me, **I know**. Even if I thought he would, I would never ask it of him. But we have to do **something**. This is REX. I can’t just stand by and not do everything in my power to help him. Everything in our power. We have to find them a Jedi. A good one. Between us, we can make it happen. I know we can.

Ponds: I can check the lists. See which Jedi are awaiting assignment? My odds are fairly good that if I do the paperwork, General Windu will just sign off on it with no issue.

There was no response for a moment. Ponds knew that, wherever exactly Cody was, he was making himself take a moment to calm himself. They needed to approach this strategically if they were going to do the right thing for Rex and his men.

Cody: My General’s Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was Knighted not that long ago. I don’t think he has a troop assignment yet. If my General trained him…he would have to be a one of the good Jedi. He would have to be the kind that would care about his men.

Ponds thought for a moment. Cody’s General was a good one, both a good Jedi and a good General. He knew Cody already felt some affection for his Jedi. But he also knew Cody’s fiercely protective love for Rex would make him highly critical of anyone coming into Rex’s life. So, Cody’s logic here should be sound. From what Ponds had heard Skywalker wasn’t exactly the most...usual…of Jedi (in fact Ponds was certain his own General had some issues with Skywalker, hopefully that wouldn’t complicate trying to assign him if it came to that). But then, Torrent Company wasn’t exactly a normal clone company either. Rex was incredibly competent at adapting. It could work.  
He tapped away at his datapad. Got him.

Ponds: Skywalker is showing as still unassigned. I can do the paperwork right now. General Windu is coming by in a few hours. If he signs it, this could be official before the day is out.

Cody’s response was immediate.

Cody: Gedet'ye. We need to do this. For Rex. For his men.

Ponds could not agree more. This was about Rex after all. Their little Rex’ika that they had raised. Ponds and Cody would have talked to every single Jedi in the Order if they had to for Rex. He filled out the forms as quickly as he could while still being certain of accuracy. 

Ponds: ‘lek. I’ll let you know when its approved.

Cody: Vor entye, vod. Vor entye.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

What followed were some of the longest hours of Cody’s life. He had gotten lucky. His Jedi was a Good one (there were already quiet murmurs about Not Good Jedi. They usually weren’t as bad as Non-Jedi Nat Borns, but there was a huge difference between Good and Not Good Jedi it seemed). There is no way a Knight he trained could be any different. Right? Cody tried to focus on his own paperwork but he knew he wasn’t as successful as he should have been. He was a Marshal Commander. He couldn’t be distracted like this. 

He decided to get up and stretch a bit. He spent some time doing the routine stretches they had all been taught. They were so ingrained in him that his body went through the motions with little direct from his conscious mind. It meant his thoughts could drift. 

He thought about comming Rex. He wanted to talk to his vod’ika. He wanted to know how Rex was feeling and to reassure him however he could. But he knew if he commed the younger clone at this particular moment, he would never keep his calm. Rex had enough on his plate right now. He didn’t need his ori’vod adding unnecessary stress and worry. So as much as Cody wanted to talk to him, he firmly resisted the urge. There would be time to talk to Rex after he had had a bit of a chance to settle. 

Cody gave up on the stretches and started to head to the fresher (perks of being the Commander, his own small quarters with tiny attached fresher). A little cool water on his face always helped him calm down a bit and he really needed to settle his mind.

Of course, that was the moment his comm finally chimed. He grabbed it from where it was sitting on his desk. 

Ponds: General Windu signed the paperwork without hesitation. He liked the idea of keeping Skywalker in General Kenobi’s Third System’s Army, of keeping him near his former Master. It’s ok, Kote. Rex’ika has a Jedi now. And you’ll likely get to work with him frequently. Everyone wins here.

Cody all but collapsed into his chair. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
They were still at war. Rex could still die. Many of his new company would. But Rex was a good leader; he would be a good Captain. He would make something of his men, something far more than anyone could have ever expected. Ponds and Cody had simply made sure he got back up in the form of a Jedi. The rest was up to Rex.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:  
> Ni kar'taylir- I know.  
> Ori’vod- Older brother  
> Gedet'ye- Please  
> ‘lek- Yes  
> Vor entye, vod.- Thank you, brother


End file.
